


Cocoa For Two

by TimeTurnedFragile



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurnedFragile/pseuds/TimeTurnedFragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, giving Peter a key to her place was a really bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa For Two

In retrospect, giving Peter a key to her place was a really bad idea.

Not that Jenna hasn't known that all along, but she's just been unpleasantly reminded by a pair of very cold, very unexpected hands on the back of her neck. "Jesus, Peter!"

Peter chuckles, clearly pleased with himself. "Nice to see you too," he says.

Jenna squirms, shifting away from the icy hands and turning to look at Peter. "Don't you own, like, mittens or something?" she asks.

Peter shrugs and holds up a pair of fingerless gloves. Jenna decides in that moment that Peter is in fact a lost cause and turns back to the TV.

She can practically feel Peter pouting at her. “Jenna” Peter whines. "I could have frostbite and you're watching fucking MasterChef!"

"If you have frostbite, I am going to be so pissed at you."

Peter hops over the back of the couch and snuggles up next to Jenna. "Aww, that's sweet," he says, grinning. Jenna tries to ignore him, but Peter is used to dealing with people trying to ignore him and he knows exactly what to do. "Fine," he says. "I'll just go home then."

"Mmm," Jenna says absently.

Peter coughs. "Home. Alone. In the cold. Without gloves. If I get cold enough, do you think my fingers will fall off?"

Jenna clicks off the TV. "Okay, _okay_!" she says, trying not to laugh. "I get it. Look, I'm paying attention to you. Happy?"

Peter grins and presses his nose to Jenna's cheek. Jenna does her best not to flinch. "Very."

"Your nose is cold," Jenna tells him. "You are a moron. How long have you been living in this city?” Peter starts counting on his fingers. "Rhetorical question, Peter. I'm making hot chocolate."

She extricates herself from Peter's arms and makes her way to the kitchen. Peter follows her and leans against the wall, staring at her like some kind of weird lost puppy. Jenna puts the water on and fishes some hot chocolate mix out of the cabinet.

Peter's still staring.

"What?" Jenna demands, trying her best to sound appropriately annoyed.

Peter smiles benignly. "Nothing," he says. Jenna rolls her eyes and gets out two big mugs, and when she goes back to the stove Peter comes up behind her and buries his face in the place where Jenna's neck meets her shoulder. His breath is hot through Jenna's sweater and he wraps his arms around her middle and holds tight.

"Hey Jenna?” he says after a minute.

"What?" Jenna says, taking the whistling kettle off the burner.

"I love you."

Jenna smiles. "Yeah," she says, pouring the water. "I know. I love you too."

 


End file.
